The Small Things
by starbroken
Summary: Little!Fem!Germany and her big brother Prussia play around.


**The Small Things**

By: starbroken

Warnings:

Little!fem!Germany

Slight Language ("s**t" in English and German, "d**m it" in German)

Slight use of the German language (translation key at the bottom)

Human names used (Monika=Germany, Gilbert=Prussia, Francis=France)

Somewhat touches on the Franco-Prussian War

_**((AN: This may be seen as very slight Germancest (which is my OTP), however; she is a little girl in this fanfiction, and I don't like the whole pedophilic thing. It is only meant to be cute, not sexual in any way.))**_

Monika sat outside of her big brother's house on a bench twirling a bit of her hair that seemed to be longer than the rest while watching the slow sunset.

"I guess I'll have to get it cut again." She sighed, kicking her feet back and forth.

Maybe I can get Gilbert to cut it for me, she thought as she stood up and happily skipped her way to his room.

"Gillllbeeeerrrt!" She sang, opening his door slightly. She heard no reply.

"Bruder?"

She opened his door completely to see him lying in bed asleep and smiled to herself. She climbed into his tall bed and stared at him for a moment. His bare back shone with the dim light coming through the window. Monika noticed a new scar on her big brother's back and frowned. She lightly touched this new blemish, aching with sadness.

I wish he didn't fight so much, she thought, soon he'll be covered in these, and it's mostly because of me.

She pushed away her sad feelings and crawled beside him to lie down. She lightly kissed her brother's forehead, and then situated herself under one of his arms and hugged him against her as she joined him in unconsciousness.

When she awoke the next morning, she was wrapped in a blanket, Gilbert nowhere to be seen. Monika crawled out of bed and made her way around the house in search of her brother. She found him in his office at what seemed to be a bad time. She heard the unmistakable French accent of Gilbert's friend Francis, but something was off. She could hear anger in his voice. She put her head against the door and listened.

"You know I can't let you do this." said Francis angrily.

"Well, I don't see why."

"You know very well why, my friend. It's a violation. It is a rupture in the balance of power between all of us European states. It's completely unfair."

"What would you do?! Huh? Would you want her to be unprotected and just fall under the power of someone else? Someone who isn't your friend? Someone who wouldn't hesitate to start a war with you over her?" yelled Gilbert, who was becoming angrier.

"You are not having control over the German states. This is final, Gil." Francis sighed. Monika heard him stand up.

Oh no….they're fighting over me again, she thought to herself as she fiddled with her fingers in guilt.

"No," she heard Gilbert stand up as well, "My dearest friend, Francis…" he paused, "I am not giving up my little sister. I will fight with you and the entire world, for that matter, but no one will take her from me. THAT, my dear friend, is final."

"Well, then it looks like I'm going to have to declare war on you."

"I guess so."

Monika heard a loud bang and quickly opened the door and stepped into the room, "Bruder?"

She saw Francis standing in front of Gilbert, practically pulling him over his desk, with his fist raised. When they heard her, they both froze.

"Yes, Monika?" said Gilbert smiling.

"Um…are you busy right now?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ja, I'm a _little_ busy at the moment," he said sarcastically, "But what is it you were wanting?"

She blushed, embarrassed, "Um...well…it's just that my hair is getting a little long in some parts and I was wondering if you'd cut it for me…"

"Yes! Of course I will, sweetie. I'll even do it right now."

He pulled Francis's hand from his shirt collar and walked towards Monika.

"Wait. We are not done here." said an angry Francis.

Gilbert picked up Monika, slightly hugging her against him, "It would appear that we are for today. Now…it would also appear that you have worn out your welcome in my house, so if you'll please…" he motioned towards the door with his free hand.

Francis angrily stomped out of Gilbert's office, not hesitating to push him against the door frame on his way, and slammed the door as he exited the house.

"Sheesh…" Gilbert sighed as he made his way into the kitchen while still carrying Monika. He sat her on the counter and started digging through drawers looking for scissors.

Monika stared admiringly at her big brother, "Gil?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

She played with her fingers, "Er…nothing."

"Ok…" He shrugged and continued digging for the scissors.

"Thank you." She blurted out.

"For what?" He abandoned his search and walked towards her, confused.

She blushed, "Oh…um…for…taking care of me. I…I really appreciate you."

"Well…you're welcome. But, man, I gotta tell you…" He crouched down a bit so that he was at eye level with her, "You're more trouble than you're worth."

She stuck her tongue out at Gilbert. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Now…where did I put those scissors…" He began searching again.

Monika sat on the counter impatiently waiting for her hair to be cut.

"Also, bruder, you know I can walk, right?" She crossed her arms.

"Ja," He finally pulled the scissors from a drawer and walked towards her again, "but the way I see it is…" He grabbed her head and searched for the longer piece of hair, "…you should enjoy being carried while you're still small enough to be."

She frowned with her arms still crossed as he gently grabbed her hair and cut off the uneven piece.

"I saved your butt back there didn't I?" A smug grin crossed Monika's face.

"Oh, _excuse me_?" His sarcasm returned.

"You know I did. Francis would've beaten the crap out of you."

"No. He's not one to start something he can't finish…though it does seem we're in a war now." He carried the piece of hair to the trash can.

"Whatever. When I opened that door, he was about to punch your face in."

"Aw, come on! You don't think I could beat that dummkopf?"

"Nein." She said, grinning.

"_Oooh nooo! _Don't you know that hurts my ego, schwester?" He fell against the counter overdramatically.

"Yeah. Because that totally isn't big enough for the both of us already," she mumbled, giggling.

"What was that?" He looked at her comically, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on, just admit it Gil!" She giggled more.

"Sure…I'll admit it…when you can get off of that countertop by yourself." He smirked.

"You know I can't do that, bruder. I'm not tall enough yet…" She hesitantly looked down at the floor. It looked like it was 100 miles away.

"How about this…" he walked towards her, "…you get down by yourself, and I admit you saved me, but…I will not help you down until you say that you are wrong."

"Nein. How about…." She watched as he walked forward, "…this!" She swung out her foot in an attempt to kick her brother in the leg, but aimed too high and accidentally kicked him in the crotch.

"Ow!" He fell to the ground in pain, "Sheiβe!"

"Oh mein Gott! Bruder! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Verdammt! That hurt, you little shit!" He laid on the ground cringing in pain.

She frantically looked around to find something to grab onto to help her down, but couldn't find anything. Monika closed her eyes and jumped off of the countertop, slightly falling over, then ran to her brother's side, "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean…"

Gilbert quickly swung his arm on top on Monika, roughly pinning her to the ground.

"Ow!" She yelped.

He stretched his body across her so that his back was on her stomach and yawned, "I think I'll just take a nap here."

"Nein! Nein! Get off of me, you big meanie! I can't breathe! Get off!" She tried pushing him off with no success.

"Then tell me what I want to hear." He smiled.

"Nein! I got off of the counter by myself! Get off of me! I can't breathe!"

"You sure yell a lot for someone who can't breathe."

Gilbert heard a small gasp and lessened his weight on his sister.

"Get off."

"Come on! You're the one who picked a fight with me! Don't be a wuss, finish what you started. _You_ get me off of you." He stayed lying on his sister.

"I can't," she gasped, "I lost this fight before it even started, now please get off of me."

"Are you going to tell me nice things about my awesome self?"

She sighed, "At least get off of me first! I think I scraped my elbow."

He stood up and picked up his little sister.

"Let go of me! I've already told you that I know how to walk!" She squirmed, but couldn't break out of his grasp.

"Shush." He rested his chin on top of her head.

She glared at him as he set her back on the countertop.

Gilbert grinned at her and pulled a band-aid out of a nearby drawer. He grabbed her arm, kissed her elbow, then put the band-aid on.

"Ew! Why did you kiss it?! Stop being weird." She crossed her arms.

"Why don't you just worry about telling me how great I am?" He smiled.

She closed her eyes, "Prussia is the most awesome place this world will ever have to offer. France couldn't even dream of beating you. Ever. Because no one can. You are undefeatable and awesome."

"And don't you forget it." He smiled.

Monika opened her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Sehr gut! Time for bed now!" He quickly picked her up and tried kissing her cheek, but she stuck out her hand and stopped him.

"Stop being weird." She glared at him.

He sighed, "I'm not."

She stared up at him, smiling. He looked down at her, and she quickly looked away, blushing.

He opened the door to her room and sat her on her bed.

"Goodnight, sis."

He left her room and made his way to his own only to be called after by a small voice.

"Wait! Bruder!" Monika ran out of her room after him.

"Ja?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I guess so."

Monika grabbed Gilbert's hand and they walked to his room. When they arrived he went into his bathroom.

"Just make yourself comfortable as you did last night." He yelled from the other room.

"Okay." She crawled into his tall bed and got under the covers.

Monika looked up into the open bathroom door and watched as her brother removed his shirt and observed his scars. He had a sad look on his face as he noticed a new one on his arm.

Gilbert looked at her through the door and noticed her looking, "Don't worry, schwester. Even scars heal eventually. Now go to sleep." He smiled sadly and closed the door.

When he reemerged, he turned off the light and crawled into bed with Monika. She felt his arm go around her and a kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight, schwester."

She turned around and hugged him, "Bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich."

He kissed her nose, "Ich liebe dich auch, dummy."

**Translation Key:**

**Bruder- brother**

**Ja- yes**

**Schwester- sister**

**Nein- no**

**Sheiβe- shit**

**Oh mein Gott- oh my god**

**Verdammt- damn it**

**Sehr gut- very good**

**Ich liebe dich- I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too**


End file.
